Barasha
A dragon masquerading as the bodyguard of the Prince of Cyre. Not many know the secret that the dragonborn and his human friend are actually true dragons, sent from Argonnessen to find the Destiny Arms and prevent their use in Dal Quor. History Little is known about the true history of Barasha before he meets with the party. He tells them a rathered detailed about his life growing up, but it's unknown how much actually happened and how much was his cover story. What he tells them is that he grew up in Oakhurst, a small town outside of Cyre. The population was almost exclusively human, so it was rather odd being a dragonborn in a place like that. He was born in Q'Barra, but some hobgoblins killed his parents in a raiding party and he started wandering, ending up in Oakhurst. He came across a temple to Bahamut, and the denizens of the temple took him in and raised him. He was content being a man of the clothe, but one day he met a dwarf paladin who started training him. The dwarf was called off to Cyre and was lost in the Mourning, and so Barasha's training was never completed.Ep. 5 Finding a Trail Chapter 1 In the war, he helped with healing and protecting the dead from scavengers and looters, but never fought as a soldier. He claims to have met Prince Oargev in New Cyre about a year and a half before meeting the party on the lightning rail, but when they're revealed to be dragons they speak of knowing each other for thousands of years. Finding the Trail He first meets Beric, Dex, and Draconos on his way to Sharn. He's supposed to be making sure Oargev gets there safely, but gets caught up in the fight when a bunch of warforged attack the train. Luckily the prince stays safe and Barasha admits that he just gets riled up when he sees followers of the Lord of Dust, which these warforged clearly were.Ep. 7 Finding the Trail Chapter Three Ancient Memories Barasha was taken captive by Lucan Osteroth when he and Oargev were exploring the giant ruins in Xen'drik. The party found him tied up and short on blood, as the vampire had been making use of him.Ep. 42 Ancient Memories Chapter Eight After a dangerous fight with the vampire and his two cohorts, Barasha was able to escape with Oargev and the rest of the party.Ep. 44 Ancient Memories Chapter Ten Power of Words Tales of the Ancients Barasha and Oargev have been wandering the Xen'drik desert for twenty days by the time the crew of Borrowed Time spots them. They're invited to take a breather onboard. Barasha offers to accompany them on their search for the Spear of Desert Winds, and they welcome him.Ep. 115 Tales of the Ancients Chapter One Inside the buried pyramid, Beric uses a truesight ability and discovers that Barasha is actually a silver dragon, not the dragonborn he's been posing as. Oargev quickly joins them and they explain their purpose in Xen'drik: to find the Destiny Arms and prevent them from being used.Ep. 118 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Four The Storm's Ashes Barasha and Oargev meet back up with the party on Borrowed Time. They bring some troubling news; dragons are vulnerable to the Quori. Because of this, they need to hunt down Qataakhast and his mate Vyssilthar. They bring Bhimanni to join the party in their search for the maul and afterward, to venture into Dal Quor.Ep. 133 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter One Items * ScimitarEp. 116 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Two * Shield with ornate carvings on the front * LongswordEp. 47 The Power of Words Chapter Two Spells Trivia * Barasha was created by Josh Boyd, a listener who won a contest on Reddit for promoting the show. * He can cook the crap out of some oats.Ep. 46 The Power of Words Chapter One Appearances * Ep. 5 Finding a Trail Chapter 1 * Ep. 6 Finding A Trail Chapter 2 * Ep. 7 Finding the Trail Chapter Three * Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher: Chapter 1 * The Lost Episode * Ep. 42 Ancient Memories Chapter Eight * Ep. 43 Ancient Memories Chapter Nine * Ep. 44 Ancient Memories Chapter Ten * Ep. 46 The Power of Words Chapter One * Ep. 47 The Power of Words Chapter Two * Ep. 48 The Power of Words Chapter Three * Ep. 50 Whispers of a Reckoning Chapter One * Ep. 115 Tales of the Ancients Chapter One * Ep. 116 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Two * Ep. 117 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Three * Ep. 118 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Four * Ep. 133 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter One * Ep. 134 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Two Please note, this list is not up to date. References and Footnotes Category:NPCs Category:Dragon